Mil Historias De Amor
by Ageha Ohkawa
Summary: T.K. esta escribiendo acerca de las historias de amor de sus amigos, porque el no tiene una propia, pero pronto encontrara la suya...
1. Prologo

Bueno pues Hola de nuevo ^^ hace ya bastante que no escribia pero estaba viendo venga la alegria XD y se me ocurrio esta fic que espero les guste, este es el prologo no se molesten porque es muy chiquito ñ_ñU

Por cierto ya se que el titulo se ve de que la historia es muy muy larga pero no, porque la verdad no tengo tanta imaginacion para hacer tanta historia de amor XD

y antes que me regañe alguien =p: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akioshi Hongo

si fuera a si tendria otro final XD

* * *

Hay tantas historias de amor en este mundo, algunas con finales felices otras con finales trágicos o deprimentes, en el amor no hay solo una parte buena porque cuando nos cuentan una historia a si solo vemos la perspectiva de los que tienen el final feliz no es verdad? Entonces como en realidad se puede describir una historia de amor con el desamor también con las personas que sufren? Pero entonces la historia seria enormemente larga y además ya no seria tan agradable no es así?.

Takeru estaba cansado de hacer reflexiones así y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como pensaba tantas cosas, si el ni siquiera tenia una historia de amor propia? Y es que había tenido muchas novias pero ninguna con una verdadera historia, sin embargo el iba creciendo y sus amigos parecían cada vez mas cercanos y su mente se sumergía en un montón de dudas, sobre todo acerca de quien lo hacia suspirar, Hikari Yagami a quien había conocido desde los 8 años, y ya contando los 11 se dio cuenta que la quería.

A sus 17 años T.K. ya no estaba muy cómodo con solo ser amigo de Hikari pero que podía hacer? Creció junto a ella y seguro ella le veía solo como amigo, al punto que lo usaba para provocarle celos a Davis que para suerte de T.K. solo duraron unos meses de novios por que Davis quiso pasarse de listo, todos sus amigos tenían una historia que contar y es justo lo que haran…


	2. La primera de muchas: el Te Amo de Jun

Bueno como subi doble no tengo mucho que comentar aqui ñ_ñU solo un poco de como es este fic primero todas las historias estan en Flash Back porque T.K las va escribiendo, lo que esta entre parentesis (son pensamientos) no mis comentarios x-x y por ultimo voy a dejar las edades que tienen en cada historia aqui =P

T. K., Kari, Davis, Ken: 13

Matt, Sora, Tai: 16

Mimi, Izzy: 15

Yolei: 14

Jou: 17

Kodi: 11 ... de este no estoy muy segura cuanto le llevaban T.K. y los demas ñ_ñU

* * *

JUN Y MATT

Matt llevaba semanas levantándose tarde, no iba a los ensayos con su banda y de hecho hasta yo como su hermano lo veía muy poco, en esos días todos se preguntaban donde estaba Matt y para sorpresa mía y de todos no era ni Sora ni Tai quienes mas preguntaban por el si no Davis hasta le empezamos a decir gay pero el insistía, supimos de mi hermano hasta que Tai y Davis me obligaron a ir por el.

Flash Back

Davis y Tai tocaron a la puerta lo más fuerte que pudieron y salieron corriendo

-vaya que tipos- dijo T.K por lo bajo

-ehy- abrieron la puerta del departamento- que haces aquí T.K.? ya es la semana?- dijo en tono alegre y confundido el padre de T.K.

-eh? A no lo que pasa es que no eh visto a Matt en semanas y me preguntaba si estaba bien- dijo T.K. aunque a un miraba hacia donde habían salido corriendo Tai y Davis (ojala se hallan tropezado)

-pues ahora que lo dices vivo con el y casi no lo eh visto jeje – comenzó una risa nerviosa y con un ademán le dijo a T.K. que pasara

T.K. entro y camino hacia el cuarto de Matt toco algo fuerte y Matt contesto muy alarmado.

-Quien es??- T.K escucho la voz de Matt que parecía con miedo?

-soy yo T.K. estas bien?- contesto el

-ah si si pasa pasa..- dijo Matt y abrió la puerta

-esperabas a alguien mas?- dijo T.K.

-no, tu crees que puedo esperar a alguien así? – y señalo como estaba vestido

-bueno cada quien sus gustos no?- dijo T.K. que se puso a reír cuando se fijo que su hermano traía puesto un short y una playera sin mangas que usaba para dormir además de traer el cabello revuelto y la barba que todavía no le salía bien – jajajaja solo necesitas un baño, que no has salido de aquí?

-si si muy chistoso- Matt hizo una cara de enojado pero también comenzó a reírse- si eh estado aquí solo salgo a hacer de comer y pues al baño

-te escondes de alguien?- T.K. no supo porque había preguntado eso pero había dado en el clavo

-eh… pues yo- Matt empezaba a tartamudear señal para T.K de que había adivinado

-de quien es?- insistió T.K.

-pues de Jun- le contesto, agacho la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo

-jajaja por que?- siguió preguntando

-porque esta loca, no me dejaba ni un segundo solo y por si fuera poco me decía TE AMO cada cinco segundo – Matt puso cara de fastidio

-valla pero no es razón para dejar pues de vivir- dijo T.K.

-pues no, pero mi plan es que si me deja de ver un tiempo se olvide de mi- dijo Matt

-jajaja con razón Davis no deja de preguntar por ti- continuo riéndose T.K.

-como que pregunta por mi?- puso cara sorprendida y luego añadió- Sora no lo hace?- Matt se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y corrigió lo mas rápido que pudo- es decir nadie mas a preguntado por mi?

T.K. iba a reírse por lo dicho de Sora pero contesto como si no lo hubiera dicho – si todos están preocupados de hecho Tai y Davis me obligó a venir, dijeron que era el adecuado porque somos hermanos

-pues tuvieron razón no les hubiera abierto a ellos dos- podía notarse su cambio de humor de pésimo a no tan mal

-a Tai si le hubieras abierto- contesto T.K.

-uhmm bueno si pero sin Davis y esta claro que a ninguna de las chicas jaja- dijo Matt que para suerte de T.K. ya parecía de mejor humor

-bueno pues báñate y cámbiate hermano porque vamos a salir, o Tai y Davis me encerraran contigo hasta que te convenza- le dijo T.K. sonriendo.

-esta bien, entonces espera hay- dijo Matt y salio de su cuarto hacia el baño

------Media Hora después----------------------------------------------------------------

-listo, vámonos- dijo Matt que al menos ya se veía decente

T.K. y Matt salieron del departamento y fueron hasta la casa de Tai en la que supuestamente ya deberían de estar los demás, que para la desgracia de Matt así fue.

-MATT!!!!!!!!!!!- Jun llego corriendo y se subió a su espalda – donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada

Matt puso cara de fastidio y como no le contesto Jun se bajo y camino hasta donde estaba Davis.

-que hay Matt donde te habías metido?- le dijo Tai que fue el primero de sus amigos en acercársele

-pues en mi mundo ya sabes había que pensar en muchas cosas- dijo Matt y sonrío de lado

-A si tu piensas?- dijo Tai con una cara de fingida sorpresa

- muy gracioso Tai- dijo Jun y se sujeto del brazo de Matt

Matt se soltó y fue a saludar a sus demás amigos o más bien específicamente a Sora

-eh Hola Matt, como estas? – le dijo Sora que se avergonzaba cada vez que Matt se le acercaba mucho

-pues mejor a ahora que te veo- dijo Matt pero volvió a corregir antes que Sora se percatara de lo que había dicho – que los veo

Sora se apeno pero solo le sonrío y se alejo

Matt fue a saludar a los demás y estuvo mucho rato platicando con Kari cosa que a T.K. no le agrado mucho porque el quería estar con ella pero lo dejaba porque mantenía a Davis alejado y sabia que Matt quería a Sora.

Jun no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que Matt y Kari llevaban mucho rato juntos por lo cual fue a interrumpir y jalo a Matt a otro lado para hablar con el, no tardaron mucho porque se escucho muy claramente un TE amo de parte de Jun y Matt que quería escapar de ella se fue con la excusa de ir al baño.

Matt entro al baño solo para disimular y salio rápido pero en vez de regresar con Jun fue con Mimi que le hacia señas.

-cuando se lo dirás- le dijo Mimi en cuanto Matt llego con ella

-que cosa? A quien?- dijo Matt sorprendido

-no te hagas el tonto, que la quieres y a Sora- dijo Mimi con un gesto molesto

-eh? Quien dijo que la quería? – se defendió Matt

-hay por dios se nota en la cara de tonto que pones cuando la vez- dijo Mimi y torció los ojos

-eso es porque.. –Matt no pudo terminar pues Jun lo jalo lo más fuerte que pudo y lo llevo al centro de la reunión.

Todos miraban atentos lo que Jun hacia, unos con gracia y otros molestos pero nadie decía nada, y para sorpresa de todos Jun se paro de puntas y beso a Matt en los labios, este se quedo mudo por unos instantes porque Jun era molesta pero no había llegado a tanto, momento que Jun aprovecho – Matt y Yo somos novios y por eso discúlpenlo que no los vea tanto – dijo ella y todos miraron a Matt con cara de si es cierto?

Sora salio de la casa de Tai discretamente y para cuando Matt pudo contestar a las miradas ella ya se había ido

-QUE DICES?- grito Matt – tu y yo no somos nada estas loca, y déjame en paz- ahora todos lo miraban con desaprobación y Jun salio corriendo de la casa, Kari le dijo algo a Davis y enseguida el se fue tras Jun

-tampoco debías gritarle- le dijo T.K. que fue el primero en hablar

-si ya lo se pero es que no quería que ella entendiera otra cosa- dijo Matt arrepentido

-con ella te refieres a Jun?- dijo Mimi discretamente

-no ah ..- Matt miro a todos lados y no la vio - y Sora? – pregunto y todos hicieron señas de nose..

* * *

hi! espero que les haya gustado la primera historia y si no ps nimodo XD no se creen no se trataba de que fuera muy romantica solo es la pre de la de Sora y Matt =P

ya saben dejen sus reviews ^^ para que escriba mas pronto =P si no me presionan no trabajo XD


	3. La peor: el Rechazo de Kari

Hi!! aqui dejo la segunda historia espero que les guste ^^ y como veran es un poco despues de la anterior a si que no creo que importe poner edades en este capitulo =D

* * *

no ah ..- Matt miro a todos lados y no la vio - y Sora? – pregunto y todos hicieron señas de nose..

Matt salio de casa de Tai a buscarla pero aparentemente ya no estaba muy cerca pues no volvieron a aparecer en toda la tarde, y como todos estaban muy cómodos en la reunión y lo olvidaron continuaron en sus cosas y hablando sobre todo con Mimi que al parecer volvía a Japón después de tanto tiempo de estar en E.U.A.

-crees que Sora este bien?- se acerco T.K. a Kari

-yo creo que si Matt le explica lo que paso estará bien- contesto aunque no muy convencida

-crees que terminen juntos?- dijo T.K. y se sentó a su lado

-Si- dijo en tono entusiasta Kari – o bueno al menos eso espero, se ven tan bien juntos – puso cara soñadora

-hay mas personas aquí que se ven bien juntas – les dijo Mimi que paso por su lado, ambos se sonrojaron..

Fin Flash Back

Bueno ese día Mimi tuvo razón pero no con nosotros o almenos no como a mí me hubiera gustado. Después de ese día empezaron mis problemas con Kari y Davis, el empezó a ser mas amable con ella y cada día los veía mas juntos, ya hablaba muy poco con Kari en la escuela y hasta patamon y gatomon parecian distanciarse, Matt había hablado con Sora y ella parecía conforme con lo que el fuera lo que fuera le había dicho aunque no llevaron su relación un paso mas alla, y acerca de los demás quien iba a pensar en ese tiempo que Izzy estaba enamorado?, o que Jou tenia una admiradora secreta, bueno hasta Kodi tenia un amor secreto, y bueno como Tai no tenia nada mejor que hacer me ayudo a ser espía de su hermana.

Flash Back

-estas seguro que andan por aquí T.K.? – dijo Tai bajito

-si pero cállate – contesto T.K. aun mas bajo

-y a quien vigilan? – pregunto Kari que estaba agachada detrás de ellos

Tai y T.K. voltearon a verla sorprendidos y empezaron a tartamudear su respuesta- pues.. este… nosotros.. pues.. estábamos..- trato de decir algo Tai

-no vigilábamos a nadie – dijo T.K y se fue casi corriendo junto con Tai

-te dije que era mala idea – le dijo Tai un poco agitado

-bueno y que propones? – contesto T.K

-uhm pues hago como que la dejo sola en casa y nos escondemos para que vaya Davis- dijo Tai

-no es tan mala la idea, pero no puedes salir y volver a entrar a tu casa sin que tu hermana lo note- dijo T.K.

-entramos por la ventana de mi cuarto- contesto Tai

-claro, ignorando el hecho de que vives en el último piso- dijo T.K en burla

-amm usamos a angemon?- sonrío Tai

T.K. puso cara de si como no pero no se nego – uhm bueno mañana lo hacemos

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-y dejaste abierta la ventana? – decía T.K que buscaba su digivice en su mochila

-si – lo penso dos veces- no, lo olvide – contesto Tai

-y como vamos a ENTRAR? – se molesto T.K.

-ah no te preocupes Davis llego cuando yo salía y decidieron quedarse en casa- dijo Tai

-que consuelo- le dijo T.K.

-no espera lo que te quería decir es que Kari siempre deja la ventana abierta solo la cierra cuando salimos los dos- le dijo Tai para que ya no lo regañara

-uhm esta bien- T.K. saco el digivais y apunto a Patamon – digievoluciona

-oye T.K. te salio mal- dijo Tai que miraba a pegasusmon

- no me salio mal pegasusmon es mas cómodo para ambos- le contesto T.K

-amm esta bien vamos- dijo Tai y se subieron en pegasusmon, iban llegando al ultimo piso cuando escucharon que Kari les gritaba desde a bajo

-Hey muchachos que hacen?

-Dando un paseo – le respondió Tai, T.K. se volteo y se tapo la cara

-que se diviertan- grito Kari y se fue junto con Davis

-muy bien segundo plan fallido- dijo T.K. con cara de molestia, mientras pegasusmon ya los llevaba al suelo

-esta bien, podemos intentar otra cosa- dijo Tai

-podríamos esperarlos en su casa pero Jun ya no me dejara pasar- dijo T.K. haciendo referencia a Matt

-uhm bueno entonces podríamos seguirlos mientras todavía los vemos- dijo Tai y apunto hacia donde estaba su hermana

Los siguieron durante un buen rato y para su buena suerte Kari no se percato de nuevo de ellos, de Davis ni siquiera se preocuparon después de todo era un tonto sin remedio, cuando dieron las nueve de la noche Tai se empezó a molestar mucho.

-A que hora se piensa que la va a llevar a casa? – dijo entre dientes Tai

-y si no piensa llevarla a tu casa Tai?- le contesto T.K

-que? A que otro lado podría llevarla? – dijo Tai enojado

-cálmate yo no soy el que camina a un hotel de la mano de tu hermana- dijo T.K. sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Davis

-pues que estamos esperando vamos- dijo Tai y salio corriendo

T.K. se quedo en el mismo lugar riéndose de la reacción de Tai

-era una broma lo del hotel verdad?- regreso Tai y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-auch, si era broma van a casa de Davis pero quería ver tu reacción- dijo T.K. sobandose la cabeza

-bueno pues vamos – dijo Tai y los siguieron de nuevo

Al llegar Tai vio una ventana abierta y optaron por el plan original que era entrar a escondidas a la casa y vigilarlos sin embargo la ventana era la del cuarto de Davis y no tuvieron que entrar ni decir nada, miraron por la ventana y vieron que estaban hablando, se pusieron atentos a lo que decían..

-No Davis, dije que No – Davis estaba muy cerca de ella y al decir esto ella lo había empujado

-esta bien si no quieres Kari, yo te quiero bien – contesto Davis- pero uno se cansa de solo besos y abrazos

-maldito seas Davis – murmuro T.K.

-que dijiste? – dijo Tai lo mas bajito que pudo

-no, no es nada – contesto T.K. y siguieron escuchando

-te quiero Davis, pero si eso es lo que tu quieres búscate a otra que este dispuesta – dijo Kari y le dio la espalda

- perdona Kari no quise ofenderte – Davis se acerco mucho a Kari y T.K. ya no quiso ver lo que sucedía (seguro se besan) pensó y volteo hacia otro lado

Tai se quedo mirando y T.K. lo notaba cada vez mas molesto hasta que el ruido de un golpe se escucho T.K. volvió a mirar estaba dispuesto a saltar hacia adentro a golpear hasta el cansancio a Davis si se había atrevido a tocar a Kari, pero no fue haci al parecer Kari fue quien se defendió, le dio una sonora bofetada a Davis.

-perdóname Kari – dijo Davis

-No, eres amigo de todos y no te voy a decir que no quiero volver a verte pero no quiero nada mas contigo – le respondió Kari muy enojada y para la sorpresa de los supuestos espías abrió la ventana en vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta – puedo ir con ustedes? – les dijo en cuanto los vio

-por supuesto – le contesto T.K., Kari fue llorando casi todo el camino apoyada en la espalda de T.K.

Fin Flash Back

Cada vez que recuerdo ese día vuelve a darme el mismo coraje, pero como se atrevió hacerla llorar así? No me hacia mas feliz pero al menos pude ayudarla en algo, durante varias semanas Kari se desahogo conmigo.

* * *

ok ok, se que pensaron que seria Sorato pero se pudieron dar cuenta con el titulo que no =P

tenia que empezar con las parejas que no deben ser XD bueno respeto los gustos de cada quien pero si les gustaran ese tipo de parejas no estarian leyendo mi fic =D

si es asi salgan!!! xD

GRACIAS por sus reviews

porfavor sigan dejando me animan =) y tambien presionan XD a seguir escribiendo

como respuesta a lo que pregunto T.K. wings of hope

pues me identifico mas con Sora porque siempre quiere ayudar a sus amigos y no se preocupa demasiado por ella misma

y el personaje que peor me cae pues es un empate entre Davis y Kodi, Davis por que es un vil clon de Tai XD y ademas esta algo tonto y Kodi porque no tiene chiste x.x

Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo ^^


	4. Desepciones, Primera Parte YxD

Bueno despues de estar de floja un rato aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo ^^ aunque estara en dos partes :p

bueno espero que les guste

TAKARI!!!!! XD

* * *

Paso casi un año después de la decepción de Kari para que una nueva historia de amor pudiera pasar ante mis ojos, bueno puede decirse que ese año muchas parejas se formaron, aunque no todas tuvieron el resultado deseado, ejemplos Davis y Yolei, o Tai con Sora, bueno esos entre los digielegidos porque también estuvo mi segunda novia, y el primer amor de Kodi, valla problemas …

Flash Back

-T.K.!!!- Kari gritaba, mientras golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto

-que pasa Kari? Algo malo – T.K. parecía asustado al abrir la puerta

-si.. bueno no – contesto Kari – es que me entere que Davis se le declaro a Yolei

-ah Yolei? – pregunto incrédulo

-Si, Yolei me lo contó, dijo que no quería problemas conmigo por decirle que si

-y como te sientes?- le pregunto preocupado

-estoy bien- dijo Kari con media sonrisa

-esta bien puedes contarme – le dijo T.K. sonriendo – lo sabes no?

-gracias T.K.- Kari también le sonrío – me siento feliz por Yolei, pero también me siento mal y no se porque – Kari comenzaba a llorar, T.K. la abrazo

-es lógico que te sientas mal, después de todo tu lo quieres, pero que la felicidad de el este por encima de la tuya demuestra lo sincero de tus sentimientos- T.K. la abrazo mas fuerte pensando en el mismo

-tienes razón T.K.- Kari estuvo llorando durante un buen rato con el, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-T.K. es…- solo eso alcanzo a escuchar de su madre

-Takeru quien es esta tipa? – la novia de T.K. había aparecido y lo regañaba por Kari

-es una amiga de la infancia- contesto T.K.

-ah perdóname, eres la novia de T.K.?- pregunto Kari que ya sonreía

-a si es y tu quien eres? – estaba molesta por la presencia de Kari

-ah mucho gusto soy Hikari Yagami, T.K. y yo somos como hermanos – contesto Kari sonriendole

-ah ya veo, bueno si nos disculpas Takeru y yo vamos a salir- le dijo a Kari y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a T.K.- verdad?

-eh, a si es Kari discúlpanos – dijo el con una risa nerviosa

-no te preocupes yo ya me iba – Kari le sonrío a ambos y se fue

Fin flash back

Llevaba con esa chica casi desde que Kari termino con Davis y ellas no se conocieron hasta el día en que termine con ella, la acompañe a una fiesta a la que la habían invitado y el festejado se le insinúo mientras estuvimos hay la ultima vez que le dijo algo yo estaba cerca y la respuesta de ella fue: que no ves que ya tengo un tonto tras de mi?, fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir, me acerque a ella y le dije pues ya no tienes a nadie y me fui, no volví a saber de ella y cuando Kari me pregunto si estaba bien, la verdad era que si, no me había hecho ningún daño, por otra parte el noviazgo de Yolei y Davis fracasaba…

Flash Back

-No Yolei no puedo ir contigo- Davis hablaba por celular- si te dije que ya había quedado con T.K., no Yolei te juro que estoy con el- Davis cerro el celular y suspiro

-te colgó? – pregunto T.K.

-si- contesto Davis

-es celosa? – se burlo T.K.

-celosa? No se como se me ocurrió que recuperaría a Kari saliendo con Yolei- dijo Davis

-que cosa? – pregunto molesto T.K.

-si tú sabes que Kari y yo salíamos y pues si ponía celosa a Kari con Yolei seria más fácil recuperar a Kari- le explico Davis

-eres idiota?- dijo T.K. mas enojado- estas jugando con las dos?, por si no lo sabes yo también soy su amigo y no pienso dejar que juegues con ellas

-hay cálmate T.K. de lo que te mueres de ganas es de que si me haces ver como una mala persona frente a Kari ella te hará caso a ti, pero no ella esta muy enamorada de mi como para fijarse en ti, no tienes oportunidad y la verdad te gustaría estar en mi…- Davis no pudo terminar, T.K. ya lo estaba golpeando

-T.K.!!- Kari y Yolei venían ahora corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos

Kari quito con mucho trabajo a T.K. de encima de Davis, y lo sujeto de los brazos para poder hablar con el

-que sucedió T.K.? tu no eres así- le dijo Kari preocupada

T.K. miro a Davis, y a un con el enojo que tenia, en el fondo sabia que Kari lo quería y T.K. no hablaría mal de el – fue una tontería, no es así Davis? – contesto

-si, una tontería- dijo Davis, que era atendido por Yolei

-y ustedes que hacen aquí?- dijo T.K. que trataba de calmarse

-pues le dije a Yolei que si tanto quería ver a Davis fuéramos con ustedes- contesto Kari

-si como en una cita doble- completo Yolei

-cita?- dijo Davis

-si tu y yo y Kari y T.K.- dijo Yolei alegre

-yo no tengo nada que ver con Kari- dijo T.K. se levanto y se fue

Fin Flash Back

Al principio me arrepentí de decir eso pero después esas palabras nos unieron mas a mi y a ella, respecto a Davis ese mismo día Yolei termino con el porque inconscientemente o quizá concientemente había marcado el numero de Kari y ambas habían escuchado lo que dijo Davis esa tarde, Kari me reclamo después porque había dicho que no teníamos nada que ver unos días después..

Flash Back

-T.K. estas hay? , tu madre me dejo entrar- dijo Kari a la puerta de la habitación de T.K.

-si que pasa Kari? – T.K. entre abrió la puerta

-quería hablar contigo- contesto ella

-pasa- dijo T.K. y abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que Kari pasara

-yo este..- Kari agacho la mirada al ver que T.K. no llevaba camisa

-ah discúlpame, no tengo limpias – dijo T.K. – pero ni que fuera la primera vez que me vieras así

-no, pero me da algo de pena porque estamos solos en tu cuarto- dijo Kari avergonzada

-eh..- T.K. se sonrojo- no vallas a creer que te quiero hacer algo raro

-no para nada- le sonrío Kari- yo venia a hablarte de lo que paso con Davis

-eso fue..- Kari no dejo que T.K la interrumpiera

-yo se lo que paso con Davis, pero tu dijiste que tu y yo no teníamos nada que ver- dijo Kari con un tono de enojo

-y no es verdad? – le pregunto T.K.

-no lo se, yo te quiero como a mi hermano T.K. pero creo que tu piensas que solo estoy conmigo cuando me siento mal o necesito algo de ti – dijo Kari triste- y quiero que sepas que cuando tu te sientas triste yo estaré hay para ti

-perdóname por decir eso Kari, tienes razón yo se que tu estarás para mi cuando te necesite – le dijo T.K. , Kari lo abrazo

Fin Flash Back

Kari pensaba que yo hablaba de todo tipo de relación, se equivoco pero no eh pasado mejores momentos que en los que estoy con ella, un hermano no? Eso soy para Kari pero aun así me alegro ser parte de su vida; Durante el siguiente mes Mimi y Tai se hacían novios, aunque no lo hicieron oficial hasta que se reunieran todos….

* * *

recibi menos reviews esta vez T_T

este capitulo tiene TAKARI a si que espero recibir mas =D

bueno pues igual que siempre GRACIAS por sus reviews a los que dejan y los que no DEJEN XD igual gracias por leer la historia


	5. Desepciones,Segunda Parte MxTxS

Ahora si me tarde mucho en actualizar X-x pero no llegaba inspiracion =)

ahora si los dejo con el triangulo MICHI TAIORA

XD

* * *

Adivinan que día fue? Bueno cada uno tiene sus ocupaciones pero ese día es especial para todos no?

Flash Back

-Somos Novios- anuncio Mimi apenas se reunieron todos

-porque? – pregunto Davis

- como que porque Davis? No seas tonto porque ellos si se Quieren – recalco Yolei

-jaja pues así es Davis- contesto Tai

-cuéntennos, como paso? – dijo Kari

-pues..- comenzó Tai

-Ay yo les cuento – se apresuro a comenzar Mimi- bueno pues desde que volví Tai y Yo nos hemos estado viendo mucho – T.K. volteo a ver a Tai – bueno después de su mala actuación como espías T.K.- todos se rieron por el comentario a excepción de T.K. y Tai – bueno al principio nos encontrábamos casualmente, o eso creía yo, hasta que hace unos días se animo a pedirme que saliéramos, y por la noche cuando me dejaba en mi casa- Mimi puso ojos soñadores – me pregunto que si quería ser su novia

-hay que lindo hermano, quien hubiera pensado que estabas enamorado

-y que tiene de raro? – dijo Tai

- nada, pero es que nunca había conocido a ninguna de tus novias – dijo Kari

- pero si no duro mas de una semana con ninguna como querías conocerlas – dijo Matt

Fin Flash Back

Bueno fue un buen comienzo y de hecho tuvo un buen final porque aunque siguieron las decepciones gracias al cielo Mimi no se entero hasta mucho después del porque Tai se comportaba extraño hubiera sido todo un drama si lo hubiera hecho antes de terminar con el, por otro lado mi hermano quería acercarse a Sora, aunque ella no parecía muy interesada en el, Kari, Yolei y Mimi le metían en la cabeza que entre menos caso le haces a un hombre mas interesado esta, y la verdad no están tan equivocadas.

Flash Back

-que le pasa a Tai? – pregunto T.K.

-Mimi termino con el – contesto Kari despreocupada

-no iba Tai a terminar con ella? – dijo T.K. confundido

-pues iba, pero Mimi le gano- contesto Kari- y que bueno imagínate como se hubiera puesto ella si Tai la termina

-tienes razón que bueno que Mimi termino con el – dijo T.K – pero ella porque?

-bueno pues según lo que me contó Sora, Tai se estaba portando muy frío con Mimi, y bueno ella lo que más necesita es atención- contesto Kari

-con razón nunca se fijo en Matt – dijo Kari

-pues tú hermano esta en su mundo y se ve que no tiene mucho tiempo para estar mimándola- dijo Kari

-ni carácter para hacerlo – completo T.K.- bueno pero se portaba frío porque todavía esta enamorado de Sora no?

-pues si, pero en primer lugar Sora lo rechazo de inmediato, y en segundo Mimi lo termino por eso no ah hablado con nadie – dijo Kari

-con razón esta mal pero como fue que Sora lo rechazo?- pregunto T.K

-es obvio que a Sora le gusta Matt, mas bien esta totalmente enamorada de el –dijo Kari sonriendo

-enserio es obvio? – dijo T.K. confundido

-pero que nunca te has dado cuenta cuando a alguien le gustas? – Kari se acerco mas a el

-pues no, casi siempre me entero por ti o por Yolei no?- dijo T.K.

-pues si, eres totalmente distraído – resoplo Kari

-perdón? – dijo T.K.

-jaja olvídalo – contesto Kari

-pero tu sabes como lo rechazo Sora? – pregunto T.K.

-por supuesto – Kari le guiño – pero que chismoso eres

- si no quieres no me cuentes – dijo T.K.

-si te cuento , la verdad me moría de ganas de decirle a alguien – se río Kari

-que malvada

-bueno pues, mi hermanito tenia pensado ir con Mimi para terminar con ella antes de hablar con Sora, pero se encontró con ella antes de llegar con Mimi y bueno no me dijo exactamente todo lo que le dijo Tai pero, para terminar le dijo que desde hacia mucho tiempo que la quería y Sora le contesto que ella también lo quería pero que no como el quisiera, que solo le tenia un cariño de mejores amigos o de hermanos – Kari termino con su relato y T.K. se levanto de donde estaba

-ya veo- (justo lo que me pasaría a mi)- bueno me tengo que ir

-esta bien T.K. discúlpame por haberte llamado tan tarde – le dijo Kari

-no te preocupes, siempre estaré hay para ti igual que tu para mi no? – sonrío T.K.

-por supuesto- le dijo Kari y lo abrazo

-bueno nos vemos – T.K. separo el abrazo y salio rápidamente

Fin Flash Back

Esa noche Matt casi me mata por haberme perdido tanto tiempo, se suponía que me estaba quedando con el y no aparecí en todo el día, y cuando le conté lo que hacia casi me asesina de nuevo por haberme ido tan rápido, pero lo que no le conté fue que hacia poco Kari me había dicho que yo era como su hermano, para fortuna de todos ya no hubo mas decepciones amorosas o bueno almenos no que yo me haya enterado, aunque todavía me sorprende lo rápido que se reponían todos, aunque bueno no tardaron mucho en hacerse mas parejas las cuales siguen unidas a mi parecer son definitivas se nota que cada uno es para cada cual bueno excepto Mimi e Izzy, es algo raro verlos

* * *

espero les haya gustado =D y si no demandenme XD

estuvo un poco mas corto pero esta vez T.K. no estuvo viendo todo el progreso asi q solo le pudieron chismear XD

y por lo que me dijeron de Davis, no queria ponerlo de malo solo queria que T.k. lo golpeara XD

bueno

GRACIAS por sus reviews ^^

sigan dejando porfavor =D


	6. Del Odio al Amor SxM

=D ya traigo el siguiente capitulo x-x perdi la cuenta XD

ojala les guste ^^ SORATO =D TAKARI

* * *

Mi hermano siempre esta metiendo la pata y en realidad no es que el se lo busque, normalmente siempre es en el amor, bueno a el siempre le ah gustado Sora pero siempre a tenido mas de alguna admiradora, Yolei y Mimi siempre están diciendo que es natural que a las chicas les gustemos mi hermano y yo, dan cientos de porqués pero los mas notorios: rubios de ojos azules, que fastidio, aunque yo jamás eh notado que le guste a alguien, bueno de mis citas debería decir que se encargan Kari y Yolei, parece que las contrato como investigadoras de toda chica a la que le gusto, pero bueno esta historia en realidad es de Matt, que aun después de varios sucesos como el de Jun siempre estaba bien con Sora.

Flash Back

-ya te eh dicho que no me molesta – dijo Sora que caminaba muy delante de Matt

-entonces porque no me quieres hablar?- dijo Matt alcanzándola

-te estoy hablando o no? – contesto Sora molesta

-pero no como yo quisiera – dijo Matt y se alejo de ella

-pasa algo con Matt?- pregunto Kari a T.K.

-ni idea

-es tu hermano deberías saber mas de el- lo regaño Kari

-si quieres saber Kari, Matt estaba de nuevo con sus amiguitas- dijo Sora muy enojada que pasaba por hay

-bueno ya sabemos por que el humor de Sora- dijo T.K.

-te escuche T.K. y no me afecta en nada- dijo Sora y se fue de hay

-la escuela iba a ser tranquila no?- dijo Kari

-pues fue tranquila, el camino de regreso no tanto – dijo T.K. – por cierto porque Davis y Yolei ya no nos acompañan?

-ehm.. pues yo se los pedí – contesto Kari

-y porque?- pregunto T.K.

-ya llegamos, mañana nos vemos- dijo Kari y se fue corriendo

-pero Kari dime porque- dijo T.K. pero no recibió respuesta

El día siguiente T.K. y Kari presenciaron la misma escena, y a si lo hicieron durante algunos días, hasta que Matt decidió no darse por vencido tan pronto.

-te estoy hablando no?

- pues si te molesta tanto que este con otras chicas deberías decirme que te gusto y ya – dijo Matt enojado

-no eres el centro del mundo Matt- contesto Sora- y quien dice que me gustas?

-entonces porque te molestas cada ves que estoy con otra chica? – casi grito Matt – escucha me gustas, y mas que todas las chicas que puedan acercárseme- termino casi susurrando

-que? – dijo Sora que parecía, se le había acabado el mal humor

-no me hagas repetirlo- Matt se acerco a ella, puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y la beso suavemente – te quiero

Fin Flash Back

Matt no suele ser ese tipo de persona, de hecho era tan frío que llegue a creer que no tenia ningún sentimiento, pero quien iba a pensar que el le dijera Sora que la quería, Sora no lo rechazo, pero ya no pudimos saber mas, suponemos que Sora contesto algo como yo también te quiero, porque se fueron y el resto del día no supe de Matt y tampoco de Sora, mi problema con Kari? Bueno ella nunca me contesto porque Davis y Yolei no nos acompañaban, y decidí dejar de preguntarle cuando Davis apareció.

Flash Back

-Kari , T.K. espérenme – grito Davis

-tienes que ser mas rápido si quieres acompañarnos Davis- dijo Kari sonriéndole

-porque ahora si viene Davis?- pregunto T.K.

-tu eres quien lo extrañaba – contesto Kari

-no podía ser Yolei?- dijo T.K. con cara de molestia

-no, ella va a casa con Ken- dijo Kari

-están saliendo?- pregunto Davis

-no, aun no Ken es muy tímido sabes?- contesto Kari

-no creo que sea el único- comento T.K.

-pues yo no soy así verdad Kari? – dijo Davis

-supongo que no- contesto Kari riéndose

-ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir con Matt, nos vemos- dijo T.K.

-espera T.K. – lo detuvo Kari

-esta bien Kari yo te llevo- dijo Davis

-no, gracias Davis acompañare a T.K. para que me diga porque su mal humor- dijo Kari y tomo de la mano a T.K.

-no estoy de mal humor- dijo T.K.

-bueno igual vamos- dijo Kari y lo jalo

Caminaron en silencio hasta casa de Matt, Kari no había soltado la mano de T.K. y el no había querido hablar de nada, Matt no estaba en casa.

-ves T.K. no tienes que mentir, solo di que no quieres llevarme a casa- dijo Kari y lo soltó

-no es que no quiera – dijo T.K.

-entonces que te molesta?- dijo Kari

-esto acabara como Matt? – se burlo T.K.

-no seas tonto- se río Kari

-ok es que me gusta mas ir solo contigo

-a mi también, hablamos mejor no?

-claro- T.K. le sonrío

-ahora si volvemos? – dijo Kari y le volvió a tomar la mano

Fin Flash Back

Hemos estado solos en muchas ocasiones y en ninguna me parece el momento oportuno para decirle lo que siento, ella me dijo que era como su hermano, que somos los mejores amigos y que no hay nadie a quien prefiera contarle sus problemas, y aunque no me da miedo que me rechace, le temo a que deje de confiar en mi, si me dice que solo quiere mi amistad esta bien, pero si la cambia?

* * *

dejen reviews =D plis!!!

y digan cual pareja quieren que siga ^^ MIYAKEN O KOUMI

el SORATO fue corto pero es la perspectiva de T.K. y no puede andar detras de todas las parejas XD

y como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS a todos los que me dejan reviews =D eso me da animo de continuar mis historias


	7. Mi Novia! YxK

* * *

Hola!!!

si si no mori x_x solo es que este ultimo mes eh tenido la peor suerte del mundo D:

se descompuso la computadora, me pusieron toneladas de tarea, y por si fuera poco fanfiction no me dejaba subir la historia T_T

pero ahora que ya me quiere =D xD aqui esta el capitulo... ehm.. este... pues el que sigue xD

este capitulo como ya es de los ultimos ah sucedido 6 meses antes de que T.K. empieze a escribir

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

De todas las parejas que se han formado a mi alrededor creo que la mas extraña fue la de Ken y Yolei, en realidad nadie supo como se declararo Ken pero a todos les parecía muy sospechoso que de la nada se hubieran vuelto novios, aunque ellos parecen muy felices juntos y eso nos alegra.

Flash Back

-Kari!! Tengo que hablar contigo – llego corriendo Yolei cuando T.K. y ella se iban a casa

-pues que pasa? – dijo Kari alarmada

-no te asustes- la calmo Yolei- si quieres ven T.K. a si Kari no se tiene que devolver sola- dijo y guiño el ojo

-de acuerdo- contesto T.K.

Los tres se fueron a un parque cercano para hablar más tranquilos….

-es que Ken y yo somos novios- dijo Yolei

-ENSERIO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kari y T.K.

-SI!- dijo Yolei muy emocionada

-como se te declaro?- pregunto T.K.

-hay T.K. era lo que yo iba a decir, si Ken es muy tímido – dijo Kari

-bueno pues es que en si no fue una declaración- dijo Yolei- mas bien fue una afirmación

-pues cuéntanos que paso?- dijo Kari

-bueno es que había un tipo que no dejaba de molestarme- comenzó Yolei – entonces le dije a T.K. que si fingía ser mi novio para que me dejara en paz, pero me ignoro – miro a T.K. con cara de enojo – y como Ken escucho me dijo que el me ayudaba si quería, aunque como siempre tímido

-entonces te dijo si querías ser su novia? – pregunto Kari

-no Kari, déjame terminar- contesto Yolei – bueno pues Ken me ayudo, cuando volvió el tipo a insinuárseme, le dije mira te presento a mi novio Ken, el tipo este se le quedo viendo un rato pero se fue sin decir nada

-y entonces cuando viene la parte en la que se te declara?- dijo T.K.

-que se esperen a que termine – dijo un poco molesta Yolei

-entonces eso cuando fue? – pregunto Kari

-uhm pues eso fue hace dos días – contesto Yolei

-y hace cuanto son novios?- dijo T.K.

-desde ayer, que lo platicamos bien – contesto Yolei- pero me van a dejar terminar o no?

-claro, perdónanos, continua por favor – dijo Kari

-bueno pues después Ken me iba a acompañar a mi salón, pero en el camino nos encontramos con unos de sus amigos y cuando preguntaron quien era…- Yolei puso cara de estar soñando despierta (*-*) – el contesto: Es Mi Novia!

-y tu no dijiste nada?- pregunto Kari

-pues no que iba a decir si estaba encantada- contesto Yolei

-ya veo, no se atrevió a preguntártelo de frente – dijo T.K. y se recostó en el césped

-pues por eso les digo que ayer hablamos acerca de eso – dijo Yolei

-pues cuéntanos- dijo Kari

-bueno pues pase todo el dia en shock, pero también presumí que Ken Ichijouji era mi novio- dijo Yolei emocionada – pero por la noche me quede pensando en que no estaba bien.

-Yolei!!- el grito hizo que Yolei se olvidara de lo que estaba diciendo

-KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito muy emocionada y corrió hasta donde el estaba

-pues nos quedaremos con la duda- se río T.K.

-eso creo- contesto Kari y se acerco a donde estaban Yolei y Ken – Hola Ken

-ah perdónenme- dijo Ken – Como están?

-muy bien gracias- contesto Kari

-aunque puede decirse que tu estas mejor no?- completo T.K.

-p-porque lo piensas? – dijo Ken nervioso

-ah no te preocupes Ken ya saben que somos novios- dijo muy sonriente Yolei

-a si?- pregunto Ken

-si Ken, porque no nos terminas de contar tu?- dijo T.K.

-contar que?

-pues lo que hablaron ayer- dijo Kari

Yolei le dijo algo en secreto a Ken, el hizo una mueca de que? Y luego comenzó a hablar.

-pues bien-comenzó- en realidad no hay mucho que contar, Yolei me pidió una explicación y yo se la di, es todo

-que aburrido eres- le dijo Kari y se fue llevándose a Yolei

-valla eso fue todo? – dijo T.K. –no le dijiste Te amo o algo a si?

-te amo, no es una palabra muy fuerte? – contesto Ken

-uhmm supongo, pero no es a si?

-creo que si- dijo Ken- y tu? Ya le comentaste algo a Kari?

-acerca de que?- dijo T.K.

-no te hagas, bien sabes a lo que me refiero- contesto Ken

-no se de que me hablas- le dijo T.K.

-no puedes andar pensando en la vida amorosa de los demás si ni siquiera resuelves la tuya- dijo Ken molesto – yo creía que eras mas maduro T.K.

-pues disculpa que no cumpla tus expectativas – dijo T.K. enojado, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-y para que lo sepas, si si le dije que la amo!- le grito Ken

Fin Flash Back

Una pelea fuerte con Ken, no hemos hablado mucho desde entonces, solo un hola y tengo prisa, hasta luego, de parte de ambos, Ken tenia razón y lose pero no puedo decirle lo que siento a Kari, o si?

-T.K. estas muy ocupado?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de mi enorme atraso T_T

La proxima ya es Koumi =D para los que no les guste mi historia ¨Un san valentin especial¨ ya tuvo Michi. y si tampoco les gusta pues nimodo = la historia es de T.K. y Kari xD

ya el proximo es la ultima pareja antes de T.K. y Kari, se que me faltaron algunas pero la verdad no se de donde las sacaron y no se me ocurrio nada para parejas como: Ken-Kari, Sora-Izzy, Sora-Jou, Matt-Mimi D:, etc. y todas las demas que se les ocurran x_x

bueno y para dejar de molestar :p dejen reviews =D Plis!!!!

cada capitulo recibo menos T_T

y a todos los que ya me han dejado MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

(es la unica forma en que mi perezoso ser se ponga a trabajar x_x) xD


	8. Declaracion, Primera Parte MxI

Que tal!!!

la ultima vez nos quedamos en que Kari llega =D

bueno eso significa 2 cosas

1ra. Kari cuenta la ultima historia de amor

2da. Ya solo quedan 2 capitulos u.u

los dejo con el fic que me tarde mucho en actualizar T_T

* * *

-no estoy terminando…-T.K. no sabia como describir su escrito- con algo

-de acuerdo entonces no te molesto- contesto Kari

-descuida no me molestas – T.K. salio de su cuarto y se dirigio hasta donde estaba Kari, le tomo la mano- a donde vamos? – le sonrio

-porque supones que nos vamos?- pregunto ella, se sonrojo un poco al notar que T.K. le tomaba la mano, cosa que el no noto

-pues siempre que vienes por mi quieres ir a algun lado- dijo T.K. sonriendo de lado

-no es verdad – Kari hiso un puchero

-que graciosa te ves asi – se rio T.K.

-bueno la verdad es que vine porque dijiste que me llamarias a las 3 y ya son mas de las 5 pense que pudo pasarte algo – dijo Kari

-siento haberte preocupado, se me fue el tiempo volando

-esta bien, quiero ver que hacias – dijo Kari muy feliz y se encamino al cuarto de T.K.

-no puedes- dijo T.K. y la jalo hacia el, Kari que no se lo esperaba choco contra el y lo tiro al piso

-jajaja eso te pasa por tratarme mal- se burlo Kari

-no te trato mal- se quejo T.K. – ok te enseño pero debes ayudarme con la ultima ok?

-ultima que?- pregunto Kari y siguio a T.K. a su cuarto, donde el habia estado escribiendo

-y cual seria la ultima?- pregunto Kari, T.K. le habia mostrado su escrito acerca de las historias de amor, claro que emitiendo partes personales.

-pues la de Mimi e Izzy, pero la verdad es que yo ni me entere de cómo estuvo nunca- contesto el

-ah pues la verdad fue divertida y a la vez creo que la mas romantica- dijo Kari – yo la escribo si? Porfavor – Kari puso un gesto de suplica

-ok ok te dejo- contesto T.K.

-Pues recuerdo que ese dia Tai y yo estabamos dando la fiesta de navidad la recuerdas?- le conto Kari

.ah claro, pero si estamos en Marzo Kari claro que me acuerdo, fue ese dia?-contesto T.K.

-si, el fue el ultimo en llegar……..

Flash Back (Kari)

-Que bueno que viniste Izzy, pensabamos que no podrias venir- lo saludo Kari muy contenta

-si yo tambien pense que no llegaria- contesto Izzy, no se veia muy animado

-qu…- Kari no pudo continuar Mimi se le adelanto

-Pues que paso Izzy?- dijo Mimi angustiada y lo tomo de los hombros

-pues de hecho nada importante- dij Izzy y solto una risa nerviosa, pero luego de saludar a todos, regreso su mal semblante

Fin Flash Back

Kari---T.K.

-Kari debes escribir corrido- la regaño T.K.

-pero es que, no se lo que paso despues, bueno si pero no lo puedo platicar porque a mi no me sucedió- le dijo Kari

-ok entonces?

-bueno queria hacer anotaciones como las tuyas- Kari sonrio

-bueno

TEXTO

Mimi platico durante mucho tiempo con Izzy, aunque solo yo y Sora nos dimos cuenta pues sabiamos lo que ella sentia por el, cuando comenzamos a preocuparnos por ellos, comenzo a nevar y como si fuera algo nuevo todos salimos para ver como nevaba, cuando volvimos Izzy y Mimi se habian ido, el parecia afligido por algo desde que llego pero nadie ademas de Mimi pregunto nada; Sora y Yo les seguimos……

Flash Back (Kari)

-crees que deberiamos seguirlos?- pregunto Kari cuando todavia podian ver como se alejaban

-no- contesto Sora- pero igual lo haremos,vamos

Sora y Kari los siguieron por un buen rato, la nieve parecia marcar el camino de Mimi e Izzy

-no seria romantico que Izzy se le declarara a Mimi hoy?- comento Kari con cara soñadora

-pues seria de lo mas lindo, pero Izzy es muy timido- contesto Sora trayendola a la realidad

-entonces a Izzy si le gusta Mimi?- dijo Kari un poco sorprendida

-pues la verdad no me consta me lo conto uno de los chicos, ellos aunque no lo paresca tambien se cuentan cosas como esas- contesto Sora

-y quien fue el que te lo dijo?- pregunto curiosa Kari

-pues T.K. , y le creo porque entre todos es el mas sincero- dijo Sora

-suena como si no confiaras en Matt- se rio Kari

-pues aunque no lo paresca, Matt es como un niño pequeño y no le creo la mitad de lo que dice- comento Sora

-entonces te arrepientes?- pregunto Kari preocupada

-para nada Kari- dijo Sora sonriendo- siempre eh querido a Matt, se que a veces tomo decisiones tontas, pero nunca voy a arrepentirme de estar con Matt, es lo mejor que me ah pasado

-en tu caso Matt te lo dijo, pero si tu le hubieras tenido que decir que te gustaba, no te hubiera dado miedo?- pregunto Kari

-porque miedo?- dijo Sora- es de lo mas normal del mundo, se que me hubiera acobardado pero se que para todos nosotros esta primero nuestra amistad, y si te gusta alguien no dudes en decirselo, si no te corresponde su amistad no se vera dañada

-y como lo sabes?- dijo Kari

-muy facil, como prueba tienes a Davis- contesto Sora y se rio

-tienez razon, intentare qu e el me lo diga, pero si no me armare de valor yo- dijo Kari mas para si

-sabia que te gustaba T.K.- dijo Sora

-eh?.. mira hay estan Izzy y Mimi- cambio de tema Kari

-tienez razon- dijo Sora, se acercaron un poco mas y se escondieron.

Fin Flash Bck

-bueno y no le contestaste a Sora?- pregunto T.K. sonriendo

-calla, todavia no termino- dijo Kari

Texto

Pudimos ver que Izzy y Mimí seguían hablando mientras disfrutaban de la vista de la nieve, de repente Izzy mostro una gran sonrisa y Mimí parecía muy feliz, luego Izzy volvió a ponerse serio y cuando Mimí le contesto volvió a sonreír, y aun más ampliamente, Mimí le dijo algo y….

Flash Back (Kari)

-se se están besando? – tartamudeo Kari

-eso parece- dijo Sora igual de sorprendida

* * *

Ya se, ya se le corte antes de tiempo xD

pero se extendio mucho este capitulo asi que tendra 2 partes

espero que les haya gustado ^^

y prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente

porque? pues tengo computadora nueva XD la otra murio X_x y por eso no actualizaba T_T

MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

a todos los que dejan reviews

= a todos los que siguen la historia

y a los que acaben de leerla ^^

dejen reviews porfavor =D cada capitulo son menos X-x

jajajaja ok ya hable mucho

hasta el siguiente capitulo


	9. Declaracion, Segunda Parte MxI KxT

Hi!!!

aqui esta la segunda parte de Izzy y Mimi =D

Takari al final =D xD

espero no haberme tardado mucho esta vez X-x

* * *

Flash Back (Kari)

-se se están besando? – tartamudeo Kari

-eso parece- dijo Sora igual de sorprendida

-te dije que seria el momento adecuado- dijo Kari emocionada

-pues que le habra pasado a Izzy?- se pregunto Sora

-no lo se pero hay vienen de regreso escondete- dijo Kari y empujo a Sora al suelo

El camino de regreso estuvo mas tranquilo y para la tranquilidad de Kari, Sora no volvio a preguntarle nada de T.K., Mimi e Izzy volvieron antes y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado…

-que paso? – le dijo Kari a Izzy en cuanto llegaron

-a que te refieres Kari? – dijo Izzy un poco asustado

-no te hagas, cuentamelo todo- exigio ella

-me das miedo asi Kari, compermiso- dijo Izzy y se retiro

-no debiste ser tan evidente- le dijo Sora

-tienes razon pero si no como le hiba a preguntar?- dijo Kari

Fin Flash back

-eso fue todo Hikari? – dijo T.K.

-no digas nada que tu no tenias ni idea- contesto Kari

-no me estoy quejando, solo que te quedas con la idea de lo que hablaron no?- dijo T.K.

-tu has de saber mucho – le dijo Kari y se hiso la enojada

-pues quieres saber lo que paso?- le dijo T.K. sonriendo

-tu sabes lo que paso?- dijo Kari sorprendida

-claro, Izzy me lo conto- se rio T.K.

-y porque no me lo dijiste?-dijo Kari molesta

-no lo preguntaste- dijo T.K. y se volvió a reir

-pues adelante TAKERU – dijo Kari

Texto (T.K.)

Ese dia no tenia ni pensado hablar con Izzy, en realidad pensé que seria una buena oportunidad para hablar con Ken después de nuestra discusión, pero no fue asi, había visto como se fueron Mimi y el y como Sora y Kari no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad y lo siguieron, en realidad cuando volvieron Izzy hablo conmigo de ello, pero al terminar me dijo que actuara como si nada hubiera pasado…..

Flash Back

-que le pasa a Kari?-le pregunto Izzy a T.K.

-no lose, quiere que le cuentes que paso con Mimi, supongo – contesto T.K.

-se dieron cuenta que salimos?- pregunto Izzy

-si, de hecho todos te hiban a seguir pero al pareces Sora y Kari fueron suficientes- dijo T.K. y señalo a Kari y a Sora que parecian contarle algo muy interesante a Yolei

-no me digas que nos siguieron- dijo Izzy

-pues lo hisieron, porque crees que te pregunto que paso?- dijo T.K.- y porcierto que paso?

-supongo que no hay remedio, te contare pero tu no sabes nada ok?- le dijo Izzy

-por supuesto Izzy, confia en mi- le dijo T.K.

-bueno en realidad yo venia algo desanimado, no quiero contar el porque no me preguntes- le dijo Izzy cuando T.K. hiso la mueca de querer preguntar algo – Mimi se acerco para preguntarme lo que me pasaba, y aunque no le quise contar intento animarme por todos los medios.

-y porque se salieron?- pregunto T.K.

-bueno eso fue, porque Mimi dijo que no podia darme animo con tanto ruido o algo asi – se rio Izzy

-te le declaraste a Mimi?- dijo T.K

-ehm… si- dijo Izzy muy bajito

-enserio crei que nunca te animarias a decirle- dijo sorprendido T.K.

-mira quien habla – dijo Izzy con molestia

-bueno mi caso es diferente- dijo T.K.

-en que?- pregunto Izzy

-bueno bueno estabamos hablando de ti no? – lo evadio T.K.

-si tienes razon- le dijo Izzy- bueno pues estabamos caminando por la nieve, y te va a sonar cursi pero me parecio romantico declararmele en ese momento- continuo y se sonrojo

-pues no me parece cursi, espero que el dia que yo me anime a hacerlo, el dia sea tan bonito- dijo T.K. que sonreia

-pues esperemos que lo hagas pronto- le sonrio Izzy

-bueno pero que paso como se lo dijiste?- pregunto T.K.

-yo creo que parecere mujer contandote esas cosas T.K. – dijo Izzy

-bueno, solo dime como le dijiste para darme una idea- le dijo T.K.

-ok, bueno pues, seguimos platicando un rato y luego Mimi me abraso, pense que seria el momento adecuado, ella se alejo cuando le dije ¨quiero hablarte de algo¨ me puse serio y se lo dije ¨estoy enamorado de ti¨- dijo Izzy seriamente

-vaya, que te dijo Mimi?- pregunto sorprendido T.K.

-pues al principio creo que no me lo creyo porque no me dijo nada, y cuando la voltee a ver estaba muy feliz, sonrei junto con ella y.. –Izzy se sonrojo

-y? – dijo T.K. que ya sospechaba lo siguiente en la historia

-pues, nos besamos- dijo al fin y volteo su mirada al suelo

Fin Flash Back

-vaya, Mimi lo habria contado mejor, pero que se le va a hacer si solo le conto a Sora- se quejo Kari

-y porque a ti no?- le pregunto T.K.

-pues porque yo estaba ocupada en otras cosas- dijo Kari molesta

-a si que cosas?- dijo T.K. confundido

-pues es que tenia que pensar en como decirte que me gustas….- Kari se dio cuenta de lo que decia hasta que termino.

* * *

ok penultimo capitulo T_T

sigo resiviendo 4 reviews por capitulo TwT

pero aunque sean poquitos los aprecio mucho ^^

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me los dejan =D

sigan dejandome . porfavor!! =)


	10. Ups! ya lo dije KxT

-pues es que tenia que pensar en como decirte que me gustas….- Kari se dio cuenta de lo que decia hasta que termino.

-que? – dijo T.K. muy sorprendido

-ehm pues es que tu tienes la culpa de lo que digo- dijo Kari

-pues ahora que hise?- ahora hablaba con confusion- me confundes

-no, tu eres el que me confunde a mi – dijo Kari preocupada por lo que habia dicho

-de que hablas? – pregunto T.K., tomo una de sus manos

Kari miro hacia donde la mano calida de T.K. tomaba la suya, y lo abrazo; comenzo a llorar….

-pero que te sucede Kari? – dijo T.K. preocupado y acaricio su cabeza

-que sentiste cuando anduve con Davis? – pregunto Kari entre sollosos aun y sin levantar la mirada

-que senti? – T.K. suspiro- supongo que es el momento no?- Kari asintio- pues coraje supongo

-por eso lo golpeaste despues?- pregunto ella

-no, en realidad no- contesto el- pero debo admitir que cuando nos acompañaste a casa tan triste porque terminaron ganas me sobraban

-y porque?- Kari se apreto mas contra el pecho de T.K.

-porque? Creo que es porque te quiero mas de lo que deberia Kari – le respondio T.K. e hiso que lo mirara

-solo puedes decir que me quieres? – dijo Kari que se acercaba mas al rostro de T.K.

-en realidad solo puedo decir que Te amo – dijo T.K. ; la beso, dulce, lento, pero termino mas pronto de lo que vino- crees que esta bien? – T.K. sonaba triste

-creo que debiste decirlo antes- Kari volvio a apoyarse en su pecho

-y ahora me diras porque te confundo? – le dijo suavemente T.K. que la abrasaba

-pues, cuando paso lo de Davis pense que estarias celoso- empeso ella- pero me trataste tan bien, pense que estarias enojado conmigo por siempre

-como podria estar enojado contigo? , ademas lo menos que necesitabas era que yo te maltratara – dijo T.K.

-pero es que Tai lo hiso – dijo ella, se quedo pensando un momento y luego continuo – y dijo que habiendo alguien mejor que me queria, elegir a Davis

-bueno pero no eres culpable, despues de todo yo nunca dije nada- dijo T.K.

-y como me lo hibas a decir si yo siempre te estaba diciendo que te queria como a mi hermano – dijo Kari y agacho la cabeza

-si era lo que sentias no tienes porque arrepentirte- le dijo suavemente T.K. , e hiso que Kari levantara la cabeza

-pero, yo siempre te eh querido de esta otra manera- dijo Kari, y volvio a acercarse a T.K. para besarlo

* * *

No se como me haya beneficiado todo este escrito, la verdad dudo que haya algo de especial en el; talvez solo fue un error de Kari, pero yo creo que gracias a el puedo ahora escribir mi propia historia de amor.......

* * *

pues llegamos al final x_x ya se que me tarde mas de lo regular y mas xD y tambien que esta cortito el final x_x pero no me llego mas inspiracion xD

y tengo dengue D:

xD bueno eso es todo =D

si escribo otra cosa o.o no la sigan xD soy muy tardada u.u

hasta otra =D


End file.
